Vampires, Werewolfs, and Wizards
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Harry gets more than he plans for when he arrives at Forks high school, Vampires, Werewolves, and Wizards, Oh Merlin! Why can't he catch a break?- It will have Harry/Jasper slash, of course! And, Alice might find a place for herself, somewhere...
1. Chapter 1

Title: 'Vampires', 'Werewolves', and Wizards.

Chapter: The First Day

Okay, so… I've recently fallen in love with the idea of Harry and Jasper together, it's just… So… Good. - So anyways, I'm just going to do a time warp and pretend that the end of the war places Harry into whatever year is when whatever book it is that Jacob and Edward have that fight in the parking lot. I know, I know, I shouldn't have sold my twilight books for some money, because now I'm totally going to struggle but it doesn't matter because this isn't about Bella, Edward, and Renesme, it's about Harry and Jasper. Being all couple-y and cute.

So, warning, this is a slash, and it's not 100% like the books or whatever. I'm just using the characters and the whole Jacob fighting Edward over Bella scene whatever… I think it was either in New Moon or Eclipse, 'cause it certainly wasn't in Breaking Dawn, or maybe I just have it wrong… It's been a while since I've read the books and I don't think I've watched any of the movies past New Moon (I don't think I finished it either. Whatever.)

Enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry sighed. He had hoped that Forks would be the one place he could run away from being Harry Potter and from the magical world that had become his life since his eleventh birthday. Except he's never that lucky. The one place, in the middle of nowhere, already tipped his senses towards werewolves and vampires. It was only his first day at Forks high school, for merlin's sake! And yet, he's already seen a werewolf at his school, get this, snarling and in a fight with a vampire. Or, that was the closest comparisons he could make. They weren't like any of the magical beings he had heard about, or well, not exactly like. The werewolf- from what he had heard using a spell- had been threatened by the vampire about not being able to change in public. Harry knew a full moon wasn't happening anytime soon. The vampire himself was off, to say the least. All vampires Harry knew of had red eyes, instead of topaz ones. They also didn't go to a muggle high school. Something was defiantly up at Forks High school.

Harry knocked on the door of his first class of the day- American History. He was a bit late, since both the secretary and the principal weren't ready when he first got there. They had had to search through the system to find "Harry J.P. Black"- he had added the Black to his name in an attempt to remain even more secretive, even through he had doubted that anyone would know of him here, now that he knew of other mystical beings in Forks, he was glad he did.

"Hi, umm… I'm a new student." Harry said, to the tall and slightly balding teacher. The man nodded to him and continued talking, leaving Harry to stand there in front of the class- all of them studying him in a way he wasn't use to, but didn't completely hate.

"Excuse me, why are you not finding a seat? Your name is…?" The man asked annoyingly. Harry wanted to scream at the man, but he decided not to- self control is key to staying on the down low.

"I said, I'm a new student. Today is my first day at Fork's high school, and the name is Harry Black." Harry said in a defiant voice.

"Well then, why didn't you say that in the beginning?" The teacher barked out, reminding Harry of Severus Snape. For some reason this man seemed worse. "Go sit beside Jasper Hale." He added, pointing to another topaz eyed being. Harry felt like screaming, but again, he didn't. He slowly walked over and sat next to the 'vampire', pretending that this wasn't happening. That it was a dream. That he'd look over and he'd see just another muggle. "Now, let's get back into it." The man added, before he began lecturing again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Today couldn't get any worse. After his class with one vampire- Jasper Hale- he had a class with yet another 'vampire'. This time it was a petite girl- they were both kind of similar in looks, Harry had to embarrassingly admit. Both small ('petite'- but he wasn't going to use that word to describe himself. Ever.), pale (through she is paler than he is), dark haired, with striking eyes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen." The girl said in a smooth, dreamy voice. One that reminded him of Luna Lovegood, and left him wishing for Hogwarts.

"Hello. I'm Harry Black." Harry said, at the sound of his full 'name' a crease formed between the beautiful 'vampire' girl's face, almost thinking intently about something.

"So, did you just move to Forks?" Alice asked, smiling at him- as if they were already the best of friends, instead of strangers.

"Yes, I have." Harry answered. He didn't care if he was coming off as rude. He didn't want to talk to a 'vampire'. He didn't trust her.

"Are you from England?" She asked next. Harry wondered if she was like that with everyone she sat next to.

"Yes, from London." Harry answered again. "You know, you Americans drive on the wrong side of the road. It's bloody frightening." He said, trying to pretend that he wasn't talking to a 'vampire' and was actually talking to a friend, someone he could depend on, after years of being the one depended on. The black haired girl just laughed.

"It's you guys that have it backwards. Would you like to join me and my family for lunch?" She asked. If this was Jasper's mate-and she had a good feeling that he was- she approved and wanted to once again have the chance to play match maker.

"Sure, as long as you don't bite!" Harry said, teasingly. He wasn't teasing but he made it sound like it was. He didn't know of a way to say 'I know what you are' without saying it head on, and he wasn't ready to face the consequences of it just yet.

"We won't." Alice replied, keeping the joking light feeling of their conversation, without really meaning it. Harry smiled, she knew then, or was at least worried.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Common, Harry! You'll love my siblings- and Bella." Alice said, smiling as she pulled him along. Harry was aware that everyone was staring at him more than before.

"Do people at this school always stare like this?" He asked, feeling like it was really, well, rude.

"Oh yes. You get use to it after a while, through." Alice said, her face scrunching up again before she smiled her dreamy smile again. "Let's go join them." She added, pulling him along towards the table where the other 'vampires' and a muggle girl sat. Harry felt like the stares got worse- if that's even possible… "Harry, this is Rosalie & Emmet, Edward & Bella, and of course, Jasper." The girl said, before sitting down beside the muggle named Bella. Leaving a seat open for him right between her and Jasper.

"Why is he sitting here? It's enough to have Bella sitting with us." The blonde girl- Rosalie said, or rather, snarled. If you can believe an out of this world beauty of a girl like her snarling, of course.

"Hey, I don't want to sit with you either, but Alice asked me and I couldn't say no." Harry answered, at the same time that Bella had said "Hey!" and Edward had quietly growled- much too quite for any humans to hear, but Harry wasn't a "normal" human.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked, looking at him down the tip of her nose, almost as if he was the dirt between her designer high heels.

"Ever hear of 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'?" Harry asked, his 'I-Don't-Like-You' voice rivalling hers.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Rosalie replies. Everyone at the table was glancing between the two. Harry wondered if they had popcorn, if they would be eating that (if vampires could eat), and enjoying the show, of course. "We're not enemies. Yet." She added, trying to seem menacing. For a boy who had faced Voldemort, she wasn't. She was just a vampiric beauty queen bitch.

"Does she know?" Harry asked gesturing towards Bella with a flick of his head, ignoring Rosalie's questions.

"Does who know?" Edward replied, not knowing where this conversation was going- or what the black haired boy was thinking, which outside of Bella, had never happened before.

"Bella." Harry answered simply.

"Does Bella know what?" Edward asked, getting annoyed at the boy. He kept answering weirdly and vaguely, while also skirting around their questions. Besides, he was talking about Bella as if she wasn't even there. This boy was quickly getting on his nerves.

"Does. She. Know. What. You. Are?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth together. Merlin! These vampires were stupid. He couldn't say he knew what they were in front of a muggle!

"Yes." Jasper answered quietly. He knew everyone was going to stare at him as if he was crazy or had lost his head, but he didn't care. Something inside him told him to trust the green eyed boy beside him.

"That's why, even through you've done nothing to me- yet- your my enemies." Harry answered, before he began to eat his lunch as if nothing happened.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jasper was fascinated from the moment he had seen the black haired boy. The emotions coming off of him weren't odd, to say the least, but the way Jasper felt them was different. He immediately knew that this boy was, well, his mate. Despite not having been born in a time when homosexuality was liked or practiced, he accepted it. It was like, well, breathing was to a human. But, back to the boy's feelings. He seemed annoyed, slightly angered, disgusted, and really, really tired. Whether he was physically tired or emotionally tired, Jasper couldn't tell. He had a feeling it was more of the second one, through.

"Hi, umm… I'm a new student." He said, with a british accent flavouring his words. As soon as he said them Jasper wanted him to keep talking. His words were like music to his ears, better than Edward on the piano, even. Jasper watched as Mr. Zanders just nodded at the boy and went back to his lecture. Which had absolutely no meaning at all. The man just liked to hear his own voice.

"Excuse me, why are you not finding a seat? Your name is…?" Mr. Zanders asked, looking annoyingly at the new kid. Jasper knew the man was feeling annoyed, and well, bothered that someone else was stealing the spotlight from himself.

"I said, I'm a new student. Today is my first day at Fork's high school, and the name is Harry Black." Harry said, with a strong voice. For a moment Jasper wondered if he was related to the Blacks on the reserve, he hoped not. But even so, he wouldn't let anything stand between he and his mate.

"Well then, why didn't you say that in the beginning?" Mr. Zanders said snakily. "Go sit beside Jasper Hale." He added on with a sigh, he watched Harry walk over to sit beside Jasper. Before saying a quick- and more enthusiastic "Now, let's get back into it." Before beginning his pointless and annoying lecture again. Jasper wasn't wasting the fact that Harry was so close. He watched as the boy seemingly chose to sit as far as he could away from him, and gave him a sort of cold shoulder. For once in his vampiric life he wished he had Edward's mind reading powers. Maybe he was reading into it too much, since the other boy wasn't actually sitting as far as he could be, but he wasn't snuggling up to Jasper either. Not that he had expected that.

Instead of paying attention to what the teacher was talking about- he had probably learned it before, anyways- he focused on Harry. Harry Black, the new british student that had greener than green eyes, and black hair with a last name to match. But the last name also-sadly-matched the head mutt from La Push's last name.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jasper found his math class even more boring than usual today. Maybe it was because Harry- the boy seemed to be stuck in his mind- wasn't in his class. It was the same boring, sinful smelling humans. But for once, that didn't even bother him. Their smell- a warm, sweet, metallic, blood smell- didn't seem to reach him. The only thing that did was the greenest of green eyes. He knew these thoughts would never help him, that they'd only make it hurt more when he couldn't have the boy- he could hardly date a human, and he and Alice seemed to have an on-and-off relationship. They weren't mates, but Alice seemed to enjoy his company, in more ways then the conversational or friends way. It had started out because they had both been lonely, Edward had been too, but he had remained far away instead of seeking the not-fully-right companionship that he and Alice had.

"I don't get this!" Jessica Stanley whined at the girl sitting beside her. "Have you seen the new kid? He's so hot!" She added, smiling her best 'I'm-going-to-go-after-him' smile. Jasper felt a growl growing in his throat, wanting to get out. He wasn't going to let someone like Jessica Stanley- or anybody, for that matter- take Harry. A boy that he hasn't even spoken two words to, a boy he knew he wanted.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

OKAY! So, I had this sitting in my computer, and I thought, that, instead of just having it there- with nobody reading it and wasting the creative idea that brought this story forth- I would upload it and ask if anyone would like this story to be continued? SO PLEASE, WITH CHERRIES ON TOP, REVIEW AND SAY IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT.

Thanks :


	2. Queen Bitch

Title: Vampires, Werewolves, and Wizards.

Chapter 2: Queen Bitch.

Hello y'all! I'm sorry that this chapter took forever, I never meant to do this at all, keep you waiting, I mean. I had a radical change in opinion towards all the Twilight girls, because I talked to somebody whose now a friend- YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, GIRLIE- and then I got busy with fundraising, my birthday, halloween, midterms, and travel, and then I lost everything that I had written so far, so… I knew I had to hurry and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I didn't know what else to kind of like, write, so I decided to end with what I ended… It's kind of Cliffy, but whatever…

I do not own Harry Potter or Jasper Cullen, but I do own…Well, I own well… IDK? ENJOY!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jasper smiled. For once school had been interesting, he didn't feel like he was drowning in the beautiful, sinful smell of blood or the crazy whirl wind of hormonal teenage emotions all around him. As much as the actual lunch had been entertaining in a weird way, the aftermath of it would be interesting, and maybe just as entertaining, if not more.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As soon as they all got to the house Edward immediately went to find Esme and Carlisle.

"What are we going to do about the little black haired creation from lunch?" Rosalie snarled, as she daintily sat down on the couch. "He's more annoying then Bella- and that's saying something." She added, much to the annoyance of Edward and Bella- who had to take a moment to process the insult.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Esme asked, though she usually didn't show her worry- Bella was such a dear- but she didn't want any more humans to find out their secret.

"There's his new boy at school who knows our secret, he considers us his enemy." Jasper said calmly, he knew that other than Emmet, he would be the only one able to answer in a way the question in a way that wasn't coloured with distaste or niceties (Rosalie, Edward, and Bella hated him, Alice considered him a 'friend', Emmet didn't care, and he was just… interested- but not in a personal way. Or at least he tried to convince himself he wasn't.)

"What are we going to do about this?" Emmet asked, taking a cue from the somber faces around him.

"We could take to him, invite him over and convince him to keep our secret." Carlisle said hopefully, his inter peace keeper coming out. They- aside from Bella- planned through the night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hi, Harry!" Alice said, joining him on the way to his first class.

"Hello Alice, Jasper." He said, giving them a small smile. Just because they weren't human and ruining his chance at being normal- for once. Didn't mean he should be rude. Harry knew he would have made Molly Weasley proud.

"Harry, we were wondering if you'd come over after school… It's about our secret."Alice said, wringing her hands slightly.

"Go home with a bunch of vampires? You do know what your implying, right?- I'll be there…" Harry said, smiling as he left the two behind, muttering "They always said I was crazy."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

At lunch Harry was nowhere to be found, and they didn't see him between classes either. It was like the green eyed boy disappeared, like a dream. Jasper knew the rest of his family would be quite pleased if that happened- aside from Alice, who liked him even more than he did. Jasper felt this weird feeling in his chest, almost like… disappointment. He wanted the green eyed boy to be there, he wanted to hear his snide remarks and the way he left everybody else reeling with emotions. He was… unusual, to say the least.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After school, as Jasper walked out, hand in hand with Alice- she seemed to enjoy the touch, beamed at the rumours about her and Jasper, while Jasper… disliked it. He didn't want to have them talking about him and Alice, it was all lies anyway. The moment Jasper saw Harry leaning against the short wall in front of their cars, he could have sworn his heart beated. The first time in what felt like nearly forever. It made him feel… Human, instead of like the monster he often felt like he was.

"Hi Harry- We looked all over for you at lunch…" Alice started, smiling at the boy, they were of similar heights, which for once, made her not feel so tiny.

"Yeah, we were hoping you drowned or something." Rosalie said, smirking as she walked over with Emmet.

"Sorry about that, Alice, had a few things to do… Not possible, Blondie, I am the boy who lived, so… I doubt I'll die that easily." Harry said, smirking at Rosalie. Jasper could tell that his words tasted bitter in his mouth, that there was a story, a gruesome one, behind his words.

"Whatever." Rosalie said, as Edward and Bella came up to stand with the group, it was kind of like a semicircle around Harry, who was beginning to look slightly like a caged animal.

"So… Who do you want to ride with? It's me and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper, you can ride with any of us to the house, your choice." Edward said, opening the passenger door of the Volvo.

"Jasper and Alice, I'm afraid the rest of you might eat me." Harry said, as he followed Alice to another Volvo, this time it was midnight blue.

"Good choice, except out of all of us, Jasper has the worst control." Rosalie said, as she got into the Jeep. Jasper was suddenly thankful that he couldn't blush, he was both embarrassed and bothered by the fact that Rosalie has said something like that about him. Like most of the other students called her, she was a Queen bitch, and for once, Jasper agreed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Is it just me or does Rosalie remind anybody of Santana from Glee? Or at least like, my Rosalie. I'm kind of thinking of Santana while writing Rosalie. Like, the one pre-Brit, pre-third or forth season. When she was like, Satan. Anyway, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. I'll try and write the next chapter, I promise


	3. Worries and Visions

Title: Vampires, Werewolves, and Wizards.

Chapter 3: Worries and Visions.

I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! IT DIDN'T WANT TO BE WRITTEN! PLEASE DON'T BITE ME OR WHATEVER YA'LL DO! - Honestly? Recently I've been struggling with writing! I just… There's something that keeps me from liking Alice again, it's just like, arg. I don't know what I want to do anymore other then, well, what's happening in the visions. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE VISIONS, I KNOW, IT'S LIKE, TOO MUCH. ARG. But Alice isn't seeing everything that's probably going to happen. Honestly? I'm just going to say, suggestions are appreciated and I'll well, I'll think about them and that might make writing easier. I have like, the worst writer's block ever, for like, all my stories, which is frustrating.

I'm just going to put in some shameless advertising for another person's story, no, they did not tell me to do this, but I think it would be nice to do that for them because 1) they're freaking awesome, and 2) some of y'all made it obvious that you like Alice/Harry/Jasper fanfictions and I'm finding it hard to write that at the moment because of my new kind-of distrust for Alice, even though I still really love her and all, anyways, the story is called The Divergence Of All Things Cannon, by WritingJustToWrite.

ENJOY DIS CHAPTER, MY LOVLIES! I DO NOT OWN HP OR TWILIGHT.*bows*

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry hated to admit it, but he felt… Worry growing in his stomach. It was the same feeling he'd often get before… The same feeling that something bad might happen at any turn. He knew he was as safe as he could be in this situation- he had skipped classes after the first period to get some things ready. A note for Sirius and Remus, and one for Hermione and Ron that would only be sent out if he didn't come home soon, his wand- which he had formerly put in a box and hid away, was tucked into the holster he had bought back then. He never wanted to use it again, but… It was needed. Stupid vampires, he thought bitterly.

"Your worried, aren't you?" Jasper asked, looking at Harry in the mirror, he could feel the worry wafting off of the boy, as well as a feeling of bitterness.

"A bit. I've done a lot of crazy things in my life, but… It still doesn't stop me from worrying whenever I have to walk into a new crazy, possibly dangerous situation." Harry commented. Jasper wished he could know what Harry meant by that, but he couldn't. They weren't close enough, the other boy would probably pull away, push his questions off, anything to avoid telling him. "Are you going to tell the Volturi about me?" Harry asked quietly, his piercing green eyes meeting Jasper's amber ones in the mirror.

"We thought of it… But you seem to already know about them." Alice said, there was no trace of the usually happy-go-lucky dreamy tone to her voice, there wasn't a hint that she was shocked either, it wasn't usual that… a human knew of the Volturi, especially if they weren't for dinner. Besides, they couldn't ask for the Volturi's help, because of Bella.

"I've had the 'pleasure' of meeting with them." Harry said, with a sarcastic undertone. It wasn't really a pleasure, more like… An utterly terrifying experience at the beginning. "That Jane chit is bloody scary." He tacked on, remembering when he had gotten on her nerves. It had stopped being so terrifying as soon as he turned the tables onto her, and re-gifted what she had done to him.

"She is…" Alice said, right before she got a dreamy look on her face, another vision, Jasper noted quickly, since he knew his sister well. _**-/ The three leaders of the Volturi sat, one beside another, Aro, of course, was in the middle, as always. All three of them had a grim look of amusement as they watched the blonde man in front of them grovel at their feet. The man's head was down in defeat, and he seemed to be shaking with silent sobs, as the tears would not come, could not come. The man was a vampire. "Why?" He asked quietly, the desperation in his voice was… Unbelievable, his voice was barely recognizable as Jasper's. "Ask him yourself, he came to us with an offer we could not deny, even if it was against your family's desires." Aro said, as Marcus snapped his fingers, falling an armoured guard to him, "Please collect the boy." Marcus whispered, though every vampire in the room- and Alice, could hear him./-**_ "A-

-Lice? Alice?!" Harry asked, looking at her with a mask-like face, but his eyes showed his emotions, worry, wonder, and finally, understanding. "You had a vision, didn't you? You're a seer." He said, smiling slightly at the end. Alice reminded him, painfully so, of Luna.

"How'd ya tell, Harry?" Alice giggled, delighted that Harry picked up on it, nobody ever realized what was happening unless they knew her, or well, got the idea of what was happening from her family.

"Your face and eyes, mainly the way you kind of looked like you were looking at something but seeing nothing around you." Harry said, turning from the small female vampire to stare out the window, it would be easier to confess about Luna this way. "And, I had a friend like you, she'd get the same look. I don't know if she's still alive anymore, or where she is, though." He admitted. He didn't know about anybody. Where anyone was or if they were safe or not. He had… Died, basically, seen Dumbledore, and then ended up well, somewhere. He had no idea where, though. And so he started his journey, knowing he couldn't… Something stopped him from returning _there_. It was like a physical barrier, or a mental one at times. It changed. Harry wasn't sure if it really was something that was keeping him from going there or if it was himself, his own cowardice. There was also the fact that he had moved around for months, constantly moving, nowhere felt remotely… like someplace he'd like to stay, until he came across Forks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. Luna sounds like an interesting girl, though. Being a 'seer' makes you quite different, I would have loved to talk to another seer." Alice said, talking softly. She didn't have to be able to sense emotions to know that Harry was sad. She didn't want Harry to be sad.

"Oh it's alright, I… She's probably okay." Harry said quickly, he didn't want to have to explain why he felt that way about Luna or anybody from his old life to these stinking vampires. Not that Alice heard him, anyways. From the look in her eyes, it was obvious that she was pulled into another vision._** -/A pair of doors to off to one side of the room opened, and with it came three people, two of them were clearly holding the third between them, as if he would run off. But the man in-between them was small, and looked as if he was passed out- Alice immediately recognized him as Harry. "What do you want from us, little one?" Aro prompted, making Alice wonder what the relationship between Aro and Harry was. "I want you to change me." Harry said, moving to look at Aro, he looked sickly, with bags under his eyes and pale clammy skin, that only made the green of his eyes seem brighter. "Oh? What changed your mind, little one? Do you understand our conditions?" Aro asked, grinning in a way Alice had never seen from the man, as if Christmas had came early. "I'm dying, that's what changed my mind. I… I know your conditions. As long as I still live for Jasper, I… I'll do anything." Harry said, bowing his head again. "Caius, care to do the… honours?" Aro asked, turning to look at the blond man./- **_Alice gasped in surprise, as she surged out of the vision and back into the present. She wanted to say something but couldn't with Harry in the car with them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

REVIEWS ARE… WELL, APPRECIATED. IF YOU THINK ABOUT THE FACT THAT, EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, I USED TIME ON THIS THAT I COULD HAVE USED DOING HOMEWORK, READING, AND WHAT AM I SAYING? I DON'T HAVE HOMEWORK- I DO THAT SHIZ IN SCHOOL, AND I READ INSTEAD OF WRITING CHAPTERS HALF OF THE TIME. LMFAO.


	4. Stupid Vampires, Stupid girl

Title: Vampires, Werewolves, and Wizards

Chapter 3: Stupid Vampires, Stupid girl, Stupid Shifters.

Hey everybody, can I say that I am UTTERLY, TERRIBLY, HORRIBLY, sorry that this chapter took so long. Please, Forgive me! It's the christmas season, the time for forgiveness and happiness, please! I have a few good excuses, writers block/I felt like this chapter wasn't going good, personal and community-wise despair… Plus homework and art projects (I'm crazily behind in my art class!)

Anyways, I don't own anything. I don't own the Twilight series (thank god, because I freaking hate Bella. And, if I wrote it, Edward wouldn't be so creepy, and he'd probably be dating a dude), I sadly don't own Harry Potter, either… I'm not a good enough writer, and if I did, Ginny would have just married somebody else and Harry would be either together with one of my many, many, many ships of him with another guy… - Okay, so, I just have one last thing to say, ENJOY!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Edward paced around the room, back and forth, back and forth, it could have been considered a very human action if you didn't count his speed and the fact that he was running a deep groove into Esme's pristine white carpet. He was actually quite worried, waiting for what should have been a quick ride from the high school home, that seemed to be taking Jasper, Alice, and their unwanted guest quite some time. Edward knew, even without the ability to read Bella's mind, that she was worried about him, he could see it plainly on her beautiful face. He didn't always act like this… But… Their unwanted, stupid little guest could ruin what they had right now, their life, he wasn't needed in the same way he needed Bella. He was just something in their way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When Jasper finally pulled up to the house, he could feel the tension and worry that was emanating from his family, and he didn't need to have his powers to feel that, it was like the air was hot and tight, as if they were zapping out the usual dewy, cool humid air that they were use to with their heated feelings.

"Beautiful house." Harry commented, as he started to follow Alice towards the door. It really was a beautiful house, but it had nothing on the beautiful oddness that the burrow had. A little pang hit him in the heart, he missed the burrow. He missed everybody. Harry knew that remembering them, all of them, today was just a little… too much for him to handle.

"Isn't it? Esme designed it." Alice said, with a little twinkly giggle that reminded him of a Pixie, as she opened the door to reveal a very open house, as well as the whole vampiric family. Edward was now standing beside, and ready to move in front of, Bella, whereas Rosalie was curled up beside Emmet, a fashion magazine in hand as he was playing some sort of muggle racing game, Esme, and her husband- he didn't know the coven's leader's name just yet, were standing beside the door. "Harry, you already know the rest of us, but this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen, our parents." She said, as she dashed over to stand beside Bella's other side, as if acting as her second guard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you have a beautiful home." Harry said, smiling politely before he opened his mouth again to speak, "Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about? About your uh, 'secret'?" Harry said, as he eyed Bella, which made Edward a little uncomfortable.

"We don't want you to tell anybody, idiot." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, before she pretended that, yet again, he didn't exist. But it didn't matter, he preferred it that way.

"And why would I do that?" Harry asked in an exasperated voice, as he copied Rosalie's eye roll.

"Why not? You could become famous or get rid of your so called 'enemies.'" Bella said, piping up and broke into the conversation.

"First of all, muggle, I'm already famous, I don't want that, never did, and never will wanted to be famous. Second of all, already did so." Harry said, as he copied Rosalie, and ignored her again, and focused himself on Carlisle, who seemed to be staring pensively at him, as if he was working out that Harry was a wizard. "How do you deal with the blood lust? Living so close to humans and all?" Harry asked, changing the subject. He was curious, he felt like he should know but he didn't, it was like he was trying to remember but it never came.

"Great self control, Harry. Besides, we drink animal's blood, which is why our eye colour is not the same as regular vampires." Carlisle explained easily, and in a way that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. He really missed the old coot.

"What do you mean, muggle? And everything else you've said?" Edward asked, as he was working it out in his mind, with the bombardment of everyone else's thoughts- except for Bella and Harry's thoughts, of course- but it was disorientating.

"Hmm, interesting, Carlisle. - Edward, I'd rather have Bella leave before I answer those questions, and I meant human." Harry said, quickly, looking anywhere but at the little muggle girl.

"Why do I have to leave?" Bella said, whining, as she gave them all an unattractive look, that looked, at least to Harry, like a cross between a pout and her being constipated. The idea made him chuckle.

"The same reason your little vampire friends never should have allowed you to know their secret. It's against the rules." Harry said, as he shifted from one foot to the other, "Carlisle, surely you understand, your studies should have shown you that much." Harry added, raising an eyebrow at the blonde vampire. It was obvious to him that at least the coven leader knew of the existence of the wizarding world.

"Ah yes… As much as I don't want to do this, our secret is more important. Edward, please take Bella home." Carlisle said, as Esme led Harry into their seldom used dinning room. Edward looked as if he was going to complain, but Rosalie shot him a look, and he began to leave, expecting Bella to follow him. Not that she had the brain power to know that that was the better option.

"Why do I have to leave? Common, Edward, aren't you going to fight against kicking me out of your own house because of that stupid freak?" Bella whined. Harry turned around, and coldly glared at her. She took the whole thing one word too far.

"I am not a freak, if anyone's a freak, it's you. You pitiful little girl, who thinks you're special because they hang out with vampires- like a suicidal fuck up, and that because some stupid vampire can't read their stupid mind- it's because there's nothing going on in there!- that your superior. And honestly, I wish I had never come to Forks, but I'm not letting a family of vegetarian vampires, a pack of shifters, and a stupid little girl scare me away." Harry said, hatred heating up both his and Jasper's body. It was a super feeling, it blew everything else Jasper felt from everybody else out of him, out of range. Harry felt hate for the stupid girl, for the vampires, for the shifters, for his life, for his relatives, for Voldemort- even if he was dead, he also felt just a slight twinge of hate for the wizarding world, and as much as he felt like Dumbledore was a kindly old, weird, great uncle to him, he hated him too.

"Don't-" Edward tried to say, but he was cut off, the mental hate he was getting, the anger that was coming from his usually calm, cool, collected adopted brother halting him.

"I think I should just take you home, Harry. It's obvious that you'll keep our secret, and that Bella's an idiot." Jasper said, in a huff. He sounded so unlike himself that everyone, except Harry, stared at him as if he had grown a second head or had sprouted a pair of wings.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said, sending one last glower at the brown haired girl before he grabbed the empath's hand- Jasper hurriedly tried to get rid of the feeling of utter delight, because being angry and utterly happy at the same time was a weird combination, and made his dead stomach churn, and stormed out of the house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Review? Please? You can like, even reprimand me because I feel bad about this taking so long, and probably screwing up the characters, Edward, Carlisle, and of course, Bella, are all OOC, and Jasper is too, but I think it's because of Harry's "Super feeling"…. And Harry's freak out is probably OOC, but I mean, who wouldn't be pissed at Bella Swan, the stupid little girl?


End file.
